Anemone West
Anemone West is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Zephyrus and Chloris, and is destined to be the next Zephyrus in Eros and Psyche. '' On the destiny conflict, she is a Royal, having no qualms with her destiny. Character Personality Anemone is a very quiet individual. She is not very known and seems to blend in with the crowd until she talks directly to you. She is actually extroverted, and loves being in a huge crowd and talking to people. She just doesn't rant about it, and loves to listen more than she likes to talk. Anemone is also extremely modest, never wearing make-up or anything revealing. When praised, she never becomes proud or conceited, she merely shrugs it off, talking about how much help she had, even if she didn't have much. Some people call her fake because of this, but she doesn't ever reply. She knows how cool she is One trait Anemone has is that hardly ever says anything negative about anyone. She is not one to talk about her troubles, and when asked how she is, even if she's really down in the dumps, she will reply with 'I'm fine, thanks for asking.' She also cannot bring herself to tell someone that something didn't work out, especially if they were so excited for it. Someone else always has to do it for her. What she doesn't like is when others are sad. She will hunt down any bullies and try to reason with them. A hardworking girl, Anemone always comes early to whatever convention she has and brings her A-game. She's really discplined and ready to work no matter what task her superiors throw at her. She strives to be the best she can be and encourages others to be the best they can be as well, because she believes everyone desereves motivation to further their talents. Anemone tries to be kind to spare the world from her actual thoughts. Even though she may seem innocent like a baby, she is really a scathingly cruel girl. She found out it was bad in kingdergarten, and now whenever she thinks something horrible, she mentally curses herself. Appearance Anemone is a tall girl, standing at 6'1" and weighing 139 pounds. This makes her BMI an 18.4. Anemone has platinum blonde hair. It is wavy and reaches the end of her back. She usually keeps her hair tied up in a loose bun. Her almond eyes are hazel in colour. She doesn't believe in wearing contacts, but on her friends' birthday, she will(be forced to) wear baby pink conctacts. She has very rosy, almost reddish, skin. She believes this is a sign of health, and doesn't feel embarrased by it at all. Hobbies and Interests Happiness This may sound crazy, but she loves spreading joy throughout the entire school. She doesn't discriminate, either, believing everyone should have joy. Gardening From her mother, Chloris, she developed a green thumb from and early age. She grows all types of flowers, but her favorites are roses and tulips. Track and Shield Aneome is an extremely good sprinter and is part of the track and shield team. She races in the 200m and 400m and has bagged a whole lot of medals for the team. Abilities *Aerokinesis- Anemone can control air. **Wind Generation- Anemone can generate wind. **Flight- Anemone can fly by riding on wind currents. *Enhanced Speed Fairytale- Eros and Psyche(Cupid and Psyche) How It Goes ''Main Article: Cupid and Psyche '' How Does Anemone Fit Into It? Anemone is one of the children of Zephyrus and Chloris, so therefore, she was chosen to take the destiny of Zephyrus in Cupid and Psyche. Relationships Family Father-Zephyrus Anemone loves her father. Point blank. Her earliest memories are of her and Zephyrus goofing around when she was little. They share a close bond, and Anemone says she looks more like her dad than her mom. Her father tries to get her to say her opinion, but still loves her. Mother- Chloris Anemone also adores her mother, Chloris. She often plants flowers with her, and they often have competitions to guess the flowers they can name(which Anemone has yet to win). Anemone's personality is more like Chloris', in her opinion. Brother-Karpos Anemone and Karpos get along great. They share a room in their house, and Anemone loves to listen to what Karpos says, especially since he has so many interesting stories to tell. Anemone writes letters to Karpos about her day, and Karpos always replies. Sister- Dytika Anemos TBA Sister - Mollie Acanthus Anemone is close to her older sister Mollie, and can usually decipher what she’s trying to say. Uncle - Boreas Uncle Boreas is nice. TBA Aureole Frimaire-Nivose yeet Friends Tamsin Walker TBA Jazz Caribou TBA Lykos Geranos Anemone feels that Lykos is a great girl. She lets Lykos go on and on with her crazy rants about how she should appreciate herself, not trying to stop her or downplay her abilities because she knows it will make Lykos feel better, and it is touching to Annie. The paranoia is kinda confusing to Annie, but be my guest. However, Annie did start to think something was sus once she found out her name was Lykos. ''Wolf? When she's the next crane in The Wolf and The Crane? Annie has her suspicions, which grew once she met Stoma and her about his little sister Lykos. She's pretty sure they're related, and she's pretty sure she's caught them. She's thinking of asking about it soon. Acquaintances TBA-Open for acquaintances! Romance TBA Pet Anemone has a pet Koala named West. He loves to cuddle with Anemone. During the Dragon Games, Anemone bonded with a dragon, which she named Fleur. Class Schedule #Environmental Magic #Grimnastics #Mythology #Princess Design #Castle Design #Crownculus Portrayal Anemone's face claim would be Mackenzie Foy, who looks very much like Anemone and speaks a lot like Anemone. In English, Anemone would be voiced by Mackenzie Foy as well. Trivia *Anemone is a Greek name meaning 'daughter of the wind'. It is also a type of flower. *Anemone's favorite types of flowers are China roses and anemones. **If you give her a bouquet of these two, you and her will be friends forever. *Anemone's birthday is February 7, which is National Rose Day. This makes her an Aquarius. *Anemone can speak all five major Romance Languages fluently. **She speaks Romanian the most, and Spanish the least. *Fleur is the French word for Flower. Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Cupid and Psyche Category:Characters Category:Greek